


I just wanna be somebody to someone

by Ainslee2517



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24396415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ainslee2517/pseuds/Ainslee2517
Summary: yall honestly.... just ignore this. It's just a rant/vent. If you want to read it go ahead but I just wanted to type this out somewhere. I've been feeling like this alot lately and just wanted to get it off my chest.





	I just wanna be somebody to someone

I want to have a talent or be good at a sport or something.

I want to be a part of a team.

I want to hear an audience cheer for me and the people I'm with.

I want to have a standing ovation for something I was good at. Not an obligatory one where I'm accepting an academic award or something, but one thats for something people saw me do. That maybe they were impressed or inspired by. 

I want to be a role model or good influence for people and show them that they can do whatever they put their minds to. 

But that'll never happen. 

I'm no good at anything creative like singing or dancing or acting or playing instruments.  
I'm not allowed to play sports because of my medical issues, even though I've always wanted to be a dancer (and now since watching Haikyuu, volleyball seems pretty enticing). 

I want to be a part of a team. 

I want to know how it feels to be part of one. To know if you may slip up a bit, someone is there to catch you or pick up your slack.

i want to know what it feels like to be a piece that makes a group whole. A place where I matter. A place where I have special skills and talents and they are needed. 

I want to feel wanted. I want to feel looked up to. 

Is that selfish of me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If you read this, cool, and sorry for wasting your time lmao. I'd feel weird talking about this to people I know so what better place to put it than the internet? Thanks for listening, if you ever need someone to talk to hmu. Love you ! Stay safe guys !


End file.
